Someone to Talk to
by awolflover2
Summary: Based on a quote: "The real judges of your character aren't your neighbors, your relatives, or even the people you play bridge with. The folks who really know you are waiters, waitresses and clerks." -Katherine Piper. Hinted WishfulShipping.


**Another One-shot for the Great Race Competition on the PokeWrite Forum. Enjoy!**

* * *

Iris was walking down the streets of Striaton City. She was visiting after so long! After she became Unovan Champion, she had almost no time to do anything she wanted to do. And when she did, she couldn't do it as herself unless she wanted the Paparazzi following her. So there she was in an overcoat, headscarf, and sunglasses, hoping beyond hope nobody would catch her before she reached the Striaton City Gym, where she had secret lunch reservations.

-oOo-

Iris somehow managed to arrive at the Gym and restaurant without being discovered. Sighing in relief, she entered the establishment, being shown to the table reserved especially for her. She looked at the menu. After deciding what to order, she signaled one of the waiters. He was one of the Striaton triplets, the one with light green hair and green eyes.

"My name is Cilan. How may I be of assistance miss?" he asked with a slight bow.

"I'd like to order the apple ratatouille on crostini, along with apple juice to drink, and an apple turnover for dessert," Iris replied.

"Alright. You must really like apples, right?" Cilan asked her.

"Yeah. They remind me of when I was younger in the Village of Dragons. There were apple trees everywhere," Iris reminisced.

"That sounds simply delightful!"

"It was. Then real life happened, and I have hardly any time to myself. I barely had enough time to come here for lunch today."

"I can relate to that. I wish to become a Pokemon Connoisseur, but my brothers need me here, what with it being both a restaurant and a gym."

"Being a gym leader's hard. But it's nowhere near as hard as being Champion. Trust me." At this statement, Cilan finally realized who he must be talking to. His eyes widened.

"Would you happen to be Unovan Champion Iris Kumar?" he asked.

"Shh! Not so loud! If everyone knew I was here I wouldn't be able to eat in peace!" the champion hissed. She glanced around worriedly to see if anyone had heard him. When she realized nobody had, she sighed in relief.

"I should probably go give your order to the chefs," Cilan said, leaving with a bow.

-oOo-

Later, Cilan came back with Iris's meal. She thanked him and started eating. After she was done, Cilan came back over, and they started to talk again. They talked about random things, such as the weather, their schedules, recent battles, any personal relationships, that sort of thing. Somehow, the conversation turned to personal desires.

"What I really want to do is travel the world and meet every dragon-type pokemon there is," Iris admitted, her eyes gleaming. "Don't get me wrong, I love being champion, but I wish I could still travel, just like I did when I was younger."

"I wish I could travel the region too," Cilan replied. "I want to hone my skills as an A-class Connoisseur, in order to become S-class."

"It's too bad that it seems we're both unable to do what we really want," Iris concluded sadly. "I probably could, but with my busy schedule, paparazzi, and all the challengers, I wouldn't have time to go on a journey through all the regions, and your brothers need you here with them, don't they Cilan?"

"Yes," the green-haired waiter sighed. "But maybe someday, we can both find the time to travel."

"Yes," the purple-haired champion whispered, standing up. "Maybe someday." She left the building, heading back to the Unova League Headquarters. Cilan, on the other hand was clearing the table Iris had just vacated. While he did that he found a small card. It had Iris's personal contact information, and a message for him saying, 'I hope we can talk again sometime. -Iris Kumar'

After reading the card, Cilan smiled and put it in his pocket, thinking, _'Yes. I hope we can talk again too.'_

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review and keep in mind that this is one of my first stories. I hope you liked the implied WishfulShipping! For the Challenge, the word count is around 648, give or take a few words, and not including Author's Notes.  
**

**See ya laters!**

**-Wolfie**


End file.
